


Your Colour Inside Me

by gimmethatnectar



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, but they ain't THAT shy, horny but shy taeyong, slutty but shy ten, this is very pervy but it still has a heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmethatnectar/pseuds/gimmethatnectar
Summary: Ten's always teasing Taeyong, and it's put ideas in his head. He thought they were just that — ideas. But one night, Taeyong sees something small yet undeniable happen, and his fantasies start to seem much more real.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, LuTen only briefly
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Once again, Taeyong was sat in front of Ten, thinking about kissing him. He couldn’t think about fucking him, or he would get hard and Ten would notice, so all he could do was think about kissing him.

Ten looked especially attractive that night. His high cheekbones blushed pink because of the soju they had earlier, his thick dark hair mussed from rubbing into his bed pillow, and he was only wearing (designer) underwear.

Taeyong was also only wearing underwear — homoerotic situations like this were pretty common to them now. To be honest, it was hard to be an idol, surrounded by young pretty men with no access to meet young pretty women, and not get a little homoerotic from time to time.

Ten and Taeyong were in their hotel room, having one last beer together before going to sleep. Sleep ... where Taeyong would dream about kissing Ten. Or fucking him. Or both.

It had gotten really bad lately. He was way past homoerotic by now, thanks to the prettiest dude he’d ever met in his life, sat right beside him. It was particularly bad during this tour for SuperM, regularly dancing with Ten as he panted, “Baby don’t stop,” in rhythmic coital whispers.

“Hyung, why are you staring like that? Are you having dirty thoughts right now?”

It also didn’t help that this dude was the most flirtatious he’d ever met in his life too. Especially when they’d been drinking.

“It’s just the soju,” Taeyong laughed, blushing pink in turn. “I think I can’t see straight anymore.”

“See straight,” Ten said in English. Taeyong reached and pinched Ten’s nipple, eliciting a pained gasp. “Don’t, I’m sensitive!”

“Good,” said Taeyong, smiling mischievously, and then he yelped as Ten pinched him back, harder.

He swore, put down his beer (which was empty now anyway), and rolled over onto Ten, wrestling him flat onto the bed. They both laughed helplessly, struggling to best each other.

"Get off me, fatass," gasped Ten, to which Taeyong laughed his charming high-pitched laugh. He had a habit of laughing when he couldn't think of a retort. Ten was actually quite strong, but not strong enough to win against Taeyong, and soon he had him pinned still, the both of them breathing harshly.

There was a charged pause then, or maybe it was Taeyong’s imagination. And then it really hit him that he was straddling Ten, with only underwear between them, and he felt his dick stiffening. Oh god.

“I'm tired! Let's just say you won,” he scrambled up, as his dongsaeng cried out in seemingly unaware triumph.

In the shower, Taeyong fantasized about sucking Ten’s sensitive nipples, and made himself cum in three minutes.

Fuck, he had it really really bad.

  
•••

  
Things got significantly worse one night, when Taeyong crept on tiptoe across the patio of their hotel-of-the-moment, in the midst of a prank.

This night, they each had their own rooms. He’d woken in the middle of the night to piss, when he noticed a faint blue glow peeping through the slatted blinds of his window. It was the glow of their private pool, which he thought they’d turned off when everyone left for bed. Only he and the members had access for the night... Did that mean one of his members was in it now?

Taeyong decided to investigate. He wasn’t the kind of person who could easily fall back asleep anyway. Pushing his fuchsia fringe back off his forehead, he walked up close to his window and peeked through the blinds.

Unfortunately, several large L.A.-style plants were arranged artfully around the pool, obscuring his vision. But listening intently, he thought he could hear two voices.

This could be fun, Taeyong thought. I haven’t done a scare prank in a while. Fuck, it’ll be hilarious if it's Lucas and I make him scream.

At that, he threw a t-shirt on and left his room as quietly as possible. As light as a feather (or so he hoped), he edged towards the pool and ducked behind one of the plants. He then peeked through the leaves to make sure it was someone he could actually jump out at and freak the shit out of. Taemin would give him second thoughts...

Nope, it wasn’t Taemin. Taeyong saw Lucas sitting on the pool’s edge — YES — but then he noticed something else, and he felt his face flush. 

Was that... Ten?  
  
It was, and he was standing in the pool facing Lucas, with his arms around his taut waist. Then Ten bounced backward in the water and ran his hands down to Lucas' thighs, slowly grazing his crotch, while Taeyong watched Lucas stare hard at his hyung's face. His expression looked dark somehow, and then he smiled.

"Let's finish inside," Taeyong heard him say. Lucas helped Ten out of the pool, they wrapped each other in hotel towels, and tip-toed to what Taeyong thought was Lucas' room. They shut the door. But why, when they each had their own rooms tonight? Why were they hanging out alone at 3:00am? Why did this scene Taeyong just witnessed look so _intimate_ , even though nothing much really happened?

They were doing things. Together. They had to be.  
  
Ten liked doing things with guys.  
  
Taeyong stood there, his gut aching with shock, envy, and arousal. It felt like an hour before he snuck back to his room.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ thanks for reading, and sorry I suck so much at updating in a timely fashion ~

"You want another one?"

"Are we drunk yet?"

"We will be after another one!" Kai chuckled and asked a staff member to order them a third bottle of champagne. They figured, When in Paris, drink champagne, and Ten had asked for it as his sole birthday request.

The music pulsed in Taeyong's ears and he stroked a finger along the rim of his glass, hoping to ground himself by feeling the moisture. He desperately needed grounding, because watching the two of them move together had him feeling like his soul was leaving his body.

Of course, he was watching Lucas and Ten again. He couldn’t see them the same way as before — it was like his image of the both of them was coloured. Not in a negative way, not at all. There was nothing shameful about what they were doing, and Taeyong really believed that, especially since his thoughts about Ten began. But the colour of what he saw was everywhere he looked.

Lucas and Ten were vibing together so naturally, dancing at the centre of the crowd with Taemin and Mark. They mirrored each other, throwing out little subtle choreo moves that he felt were an inside joke. Wayv'd definitely brought them a lot closer. Taeyong couldn't help feeling like an empty-handed child, glaring at a kid with an ice cream. He loved Lucas… but did he deserve ice cream more than Taeyong?

A couple hours passed hazily, each minute going by in quicker succession as more alcohol was poured. (All the members were cheating on the champagne with occasional shots.) Taeyong was now on the dance floor, swaying in as coordinated a way he could, despite his drunkenness. The confusion of the club lights was getting to him.

Mark, Ten, and Lucas were singing along to the song blaring, but he didn’t recognize it. It was a good slow jam, though. Ten was doing this little thing with his hips to the beat, his arms raised casually. Suddenly, he hopped to Lucas and backed into him ass first, lightly grinding, and Taeyong felt his mouth drop open. Lucas playfully smacked Ten on the thigh, laughing widely. Then they were apart again, laughing along with Mark too, but Taeyong couldn’t make a sound.

He caught Ten by the hand, and then pulled him in the direction of the toilets.

“Ten!” Once inside the washroom, he lightly swatted his dongsaeng in the chest, an incredulous look in his eye, along with a sneaking suspicion that he didn’t have the right to. But he still felt he had to say something, anything to stop that scene.

“Hyung,” Ten stared back at him, his gleaming smile remaining, though a little shaky at the sudden tension. “What’s the problem? Is it ‘cause I spilled my drink all over the floor? I’m sorry.”

Taeyong’s mind turned into jelly hearing Ten call him “hyung”. He really liked it because Ten didn’t always. Abruptly, he couldn’t think of how to word his racing thoughts. In the end, all he could manage was to half-slur, “Let’s go home, Ten. Everyone’s wasted. I’m gonna pass out if I keep going. Do you want to go back with me?” Taeyong blinked at him imploringly. “Please help me.”

“Hyuunng, are you flirting?"  
  
Taeyong finally smiled then. He might have to get cute to convince Ten to agree to go back with him. "Ya! Ten! Of course I am... but you'll come back with me, right? You can use the bathtub. It has feet."

"It has what??"

"It has feet!" Taeyong leant to Ten's ear to shout. God, he was so over the club atmosphere.

"Okay..."

Taeyong just wanted to have him and his prettiness all to himself.

"Okay, if you let me take a bath!"

He just hoped he could survive it.

•••

“Is it Brut?”

“Uh no,” answered Taeyong.

“Thank god," said Ten. "Brut is so gross." He sounded like a rich boy, which he was. They were in Taeyong's hotel room, having a little bit more champagne (Ten's idea), while surveying the golden claw-footed bathtub he'd promised earlier. Seeing as they were in Paris and it was Ten's birthday, the staff had splurged a little more on accommodation, and their rooms were gorgeous.

"Ya, some of us peasants like alcohol even if it's cheap."

"Some of you are wrong."  
  
"I don't judge you for your choices, you know."

"So, we're different."

"Oh, get in the bathtub!" Taeyong smirked. But his smirk quickly faltered as Ten started undressing right beside him.

"Don't act uptight, hyung," he said, his dark blazer off and his fingers now unsheathing shirt buttons.

"I'm not acting like anything." Taeyong laughed falsely, as he watched Ten now shimmying off his tight black trousers.

"I'm just gonna shower first, so I'm not like sitting in my own filth, in the bath." It was upon seeing Ten hook his fingers onto his underwear band that Taeyong decided he had to turn around. Facing away from Ten, he walked to his closet and undressed himself, not daring to turn around again until he heard the hiss of a shower beginning.

He then filled the tub for Ten, carefully testing the temperature, since he was drunk and he didn't want to accidentally give his dongsaeng a scalding bath.

In a few minutes, Ten exited the shower. Taeyong had laid down on the bed to read his bandmate's messy texts from the club, facing away from the bath again in respect of Ten's privacy. He called out, "Get in already, it's going cold!"

"Oh! Hyung! Thanks for filling it," Ten was probably grinning — he could hear it in his voice. Taeyong ruffled his silky hair, feeling happy to make Ten happy. He then felt his cheeks redden, because he knew Ten was standing there naked. Again though, he couldn't bear to look behind him, no matter how much he wanted to.

He heard a splash, telling him Ten had submerged. Then he heard a long, unmistakeable moan of pleasure.

Fuck, why did Taeyong ever suggest this in the first place?

Every thought he had was about Ten. He felt utterly possessed ever since seeing him with Lucas at the pool. Taeyong knew he was considered extremely good-looking by most people, even if he didn't always see himself like that. And if Ten was into guys, that meant that he might have some real kind of attraction to Taeyong too. And what was wrong with wanting that? He wanted it so much it almost scared him.

And is this how it started, for Lucas and Ten? How did guys normally do this? Just signal to each other and close in on more and more boundaries until there was nowhere else they could go?

To busy himself while Ten soaked, he put music on. It was his 90's RnB playlist, the only thing he liked to listen to when he was wasted and trying to chill. He instantly felt his body relax, and he felt his drunkenness again.

"Hyung, do we have more champagne?"

"Easy, do you wanna be hungover at the photoshoot tomorrow?"

"Bro, I already will be. Plus I'd rather be hungover at a photoshoot than any other work."

"True," Taeyong answered, picking up his champagne glass and dancing haphazardly to the song playing, Into You by Tamia. He danced over to Ten, until he was standing right beside the tub. He couldn't help coming close, if it was to give him his glass. "This is the last bit of champagne though."

Hearing that, Ten stopped mimicking Tamia's vocalizations and gasped. "Wait, can I have it? Feed it to me!" He reached his hand out upwards to Taeyong, who now stared at him. Ten's pink open mouth, his expectant gaze, the flush on his smooth glowing chest... Taeyong was glad Ten had used bubble bath, or he wouldn’t be able to stop himself looking, and his boxer-briefs would have felt even tighter.

Taeyong tipped his glass, gingerly pouring the small remainder of champagne into Ten's waiting mouth. Ten laughed as he swallowed and spluttered a bit, then looked down to see a puddle of champagne down his sternum. He mopped it with his finger and sucked it into his mouth.

Quickly, Taeyong copied him, and raised his wet finger to the younger man’s lips. He didn't know where the sudden confidence came from, but it urged him on.

"I don't put dirty things in my mouth." He may have insulted him, but Ten's response turned Taeyong on even more.  
  
"Are you trying to call me dirty?"

With no reply, Ten sucked Taeyong’s finger into his warm and velvety mouth. Taeyong had the urge to gasp aloud, and he felt himself using up all of his self-restraint in trying not to. But then he also felt his dick stiffen, which he hoped Ten somehow didn't notice.

Then suddenly, Taeyong's phone rang. He practically jumped apart from Ten, anxiously answering the call.

"Manager-hyung? Yeah we're just at the hotel. Okay. Okay. Bye." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. His manager ruined his chance to see just how close the boundaries between him and Ten were merging. The moment was interrupted.  
  
"He wants us to take a picture to show we're here. Ugh, I'm too tipsy for this."

The boys leant their heads into the frame of Taeyong's phone camera, taking care not to show in the picture that Ten was sitting naked in the bath.

When the text was sent, Ten laved his face a final time, then said he'd get out. He peered at Taeyong with feline eyes.

"Hyung, can I crash here? I'm so tired now," he whined softly.

It was 3:00am, after all. But Ten, in Taeyong's bed for the night? Dreaming about Ten and his pink open mouth while laying in the same bed as him?

There was no way he could pass that up. Even if it meant having a wet dream out of sexual frustration.

"Okay," said Taeyong with feigned calm. "I'll clean the bed while you dry off."

If sexual frustration had a colour, it would be pink.


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I couldn't leave these two unsatisfied, as well as you who's been reading. Enjoy & hopefully more will come more quickly 6v6 ~

Taeyong had actually slept in a bed with Ten many times before. They'd all spent years being packed together like sardines in a tin, due to cheap company policies. But when it came to Ten, Taeyong never minded.

Still, he'd never slept in a bed with Ten after watching him suck on his finger. And feeling this attracted to him, and knowing that Ten liked guys.

They'd been laying there, Taeyong on his back while Ten was on his side facing him, chatting about nothing and wearing off more of the alcohol buzz. Taeyong was lightly playing with Ten's fingers, half-fidgeting half-flirting. Again, something they'd done before, but it _felt_ different now. They were talking, and Taeyong stared up at the ceiling.

"I really miss going to the sea, I mean to the beach. I used to go every day sometimes. Thanks for the bath," Ten said. "I miss surfing... It felt so free." They always got a bit nostalgic during late night chats.

"No problem. Surfer boy. I bet you were really good."

"I am good, ha! Actually I loved it, even when I kept falling into the ocean I still loved it."

"It suits you. I don't know if it would suit me."

"Why not? You can do anything. You doubt yourself too much." It was a chastisement, but the younger man said it with a smile.

"I could say the same for you."

"Do I smell good? I hope I smell good. I scrubbed really hard."

"You smell good, Ten. Don't worry."

"Good, good," Ten said in English.

"Let's go to the beach together soon," Taeyong murmured.

"Okay, hyung. Last city the pool was nice, but I wish I had time to go to the beach with everyone."

The pool. Taeyong realized he was referencing the night he saw Lucas and Ten.

"Right. Me too," Taeyong answered, suddenly nervous but scared also to miss his chance.

He felt like he was on auto-pilot, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Ten..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Tae?" The younger man propped himself up so he could look at Taeyong's face. Taeyong hoped the soft darkness in the room hid him somewhat.

A wave of silence came in and then ebbed away.

"Have you ever thought about guys?"

There was a charged pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Ten... I need to tell you something."

Another tense moment. But he went on, feeling like he had to.

"That night in L.A., I got up to go to the pool in the middle of the night, and I saw you and Lucas... flirting. And—"

Ten shot up, making Taeyong flinch and sit up too. Ten was breathing hard all of a sudden, and wringing the bed sheet with his hands.

"I don't know what you're saying," he scoffed.

"Ten, I-"

"I said I don't know."

Taeyong grasped Ten's hand again and felt that it was trembling.

He'd scared him. Suddenly, Taeyong's heart felt like it was in a vice, and he needed to make it better.

How could he be so careless?

_Make it better._

"Ten, it's okay, please, I... I like guys too. I like guys too. It's okay."

The two of them held hands, still and staring at each other in the low light. Their breathing softened to hushed pants. But they were still panting, and their faces were close.

"What?"

"I like them too."

"You do?"

"...Yeah."

"Why are you saying this?"

Taeyong could see that Ten was staring at his mouth. He stared at Ten's parted lips too—cupid's bow. The adrenaline from the emotion of a few moments before still coursed through them, with nowhere to go.

The silence that had felt so oppressive before, began to feel like a safe cushion.

Then he felt Ten lean in.

They kissed. Lightly and slowly, at first, but Taeyong's mind was flying. He held onto Ten's hand and squeezed it to show his pleasure.

Then they kissed more, and opened their mouths further, and sucked each other's tongues. Ten tasted so sweet Taeyong felt like his mouth was full of honey.

Taeyong felt so good, and all he wanted to do was make Ten feel good too. There was no sound but the sound of them kissing and he had no thoughts about anything else.

Until he felt a hand around his straining dick. Moaning lowly, Taeyong broke their kiss.

He held Ten's face and he could feel his cheeks burning. He was sure he was blushing hard too.

"Have you done more than kiss?" Taeyong breathed.

"With a guy?" Ten didn't wait too long to reply now. "Yes."

"With Lucas?"

"Yes."

Taeyong knew he'd say that. But his own response came unexpectedly to him.

“I want to do everything you guys did.”

”Taeyong.” Ten allowed a pregnant pause to fill the air between them. His eyes seemed to gleam in the dimness, jewel-like.

"I'm serious that I want to." Taeyong felt a pang of jealousy. “Did you do a lot?”

“Lucas is really... comfortable.” As he said this, Ten slightly fondled Taeyong, perhaps as a distraction technique. It worked pretty well. He could still hardly believe he was touching him like this.

But Taeyong had to keep asking. ”Did you get each other off?”

Ten's gaze was steady. ”Yes.”

”Did you go down on him?”

”I did.” Their breathing grew heavier again. Instead of feeling jealous now, Taeyong felt something else.

”Did he do that to you?”

”Yeah.”

"Fuck."

The two of them were softly panting now — Ten’s hand lightly stroking Taeyong over his underwear, Taeyong’s hands caressing Ten’s ocean-warm skin. All his senses were on fire.

Taeyong stroked his lithe fingers down Ten's chest, catching a nipple and causing a husky sound from him. Taeyong did it again and again, rubbing Ten’s nipple until he felt a very hard erection graze his own.

With a sigh from deep in his throat, Ten bucked his hips forward, and Taeyong did the same. Then they couldn't stop, and the friction made Taeyong feel like he might finish in his boxer-briefs any second now. Grinding their erections together, they hugged closer and closer.

Soon, they were kissing each other's necks, Taeyong's hickey fetish coming through as he sucked Ten's neck like a vampire. His dongsaeng returned the favour by pulling on his fuchsia hair, making him grind his hips harder.

Taeyong wanted to slip his hand inside Ten's underwear so badly. He wanted to please him, to make him squirm and moan, and he didn’t care that Ten was a boy.

Taeyong was amazed to find that he didn’t care at all.

”Hyung, I'll touch you more. If you ask me to.” Ten seemed to be getting more bold in his excitement, and he squeezed Taeyong's dick mischievously. "Do you want it?"

God, he was really sexy. Taeyong stared at him intensely, trying to get across how desperate he felt without having to say it out loud.

”I won't tell anyone,” Ten whispered, his eyes half-lidded.

”I won't tell anyone either. And I want to touch you too,” returned Taeyong.

He pulled his underwear down. Ten met his confidence and quickly began stroking his hyung's cock, thumbing the head and playing with the stickiness. Taeyong groaned helplessly, and pulled Ten's underwear off in turn.

Ten's swollen dick was thicker than he expected. Why was it so hot that a pretty guy like Ten was bigger than average? But he felt reassured they were about the same size. Taeyong barely hesitated before stroking him, and feeling Ten's own stickiness flood his hand.

"That feels good," rasped Ten, his voice rough from arousal.

"You do too," gasped Taeyong. "You're so sexy."

"So are you."

They made out again, sloppy and more forceful.

Breaking apart, and after some gulps of air, Ten sighed, "My turn," to Taeyong.

"W-What do you mean?" Taeyong was too focused to talk properly. Both their hands were working fast.

"Have you thought about this before?"

"What?"

"Have you thought about kissing me?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Have you thought about making me cum?"

"Yes," Taeyong choked out. "Yeah. Yes."

Ten gasped, "Fuck. I'm gonna... Fuck."

He shuddered from the huge release, and moaned so loud it pushed Taeyong over the edge too. He watched Ten milk his orgasm to the last drop, as they both dripped with cum, like Ten didn't ever want to stop.

Taeyong pet Ten's glossy hair, still reckoning with waves of pleasure. They breathed together, both taking their time in floating back down to some sense of reality. Then, taking tissues out of the bedside cabinet, Taeyong cleaned them off gently.

And utterly spent and exhausted, the two fell fast asleep.

_“I want to do everything you guys did.”_

Did Taeong realize just how much he might've promised with that line? 

In his dreams, they touched each other over and over again.


End file.
